Connie and Guy
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: What the other ducks think about Connie and Guy
1. Charlie

Julie is Interviewing Charlie

**Charlie's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Charlie: I love Connie. But only as a sister. My mom told me she wants me to find a girl like Connie, but NOT Connie. Connie is one of my best friends. I could go to her for anything. She's trust worthy and a genius. She's awesome!

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Charlie: She belongs to Guy, I mean they belong together. No they were MADE for each other.

Julie: Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Charlie: If I went near Connie and tried anything funny not only would Guy kick the crap out of me, but so would the rest of the ducks. So no.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Charlie: Guy is also my best friend. He is an extremely nice guy and I can't beat him in hockey.

(Julie laughs)

Charlie: What?

Julie: Nothing

Charlie: Can we please get back to the interview

Julie: Yeah, yeah sure

Charlie: So as I was saying Guy is a great guy, but if he ever hurt Connie. I would KILL him. SLOWLY.

Julie: Wow. Um okay so when they first kissed when and where was it?

Charlie: Oh that's easy. It was after we beat the hawks at the pee wee championship. He pulled her into him and they kissed.

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Charlie: Oh (laughs) they were about to kiss at the pier and Averman , me and Jesse interrupted them. Guy was pissed.

Julie: Well that's it.


	2. Averman

**Averman's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Averman: Ah Connie. The Velvet Hammer. She can kick the crap out of me or at this point any of us. I love her but she scares me. A lot.

Julie: Okay. So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Averman: Um well they're uh cute? I don't know

Julie: Wow you're useless

Averman: Hey! I resent that

Julie: Next Question. Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Averman: Ha! Yeah right. Did you not hear me when I said I was scared? I mean she's pretty and all, but I can't go out with girls who can hurt me

Julie: Then you won't have a girlfriend for a long time

Averman: You're mean

Julie: Good to know. What do you think of Guy?

Averman: No the real question is what youthink of Guy

Julie: Averman answer the question!

Averman: Okay, okay! Sheesh. He's nice. He's been a friend of mine forever!

Julie: Okay this interview is going nowhere. GET OUT!

Averman: Yes m'am


	3. Dwayne

**Dwayne's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Dwayne: Connie's a pretty lady. Guy's one lucky fellow.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Dwayne: Wait. Didn't I just answer that?

Julie: I guess so. Next question. Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Dwayne: Actually yes. She is beautiful, but taken.

Julie: You better not try any moves cowboy or you will die. Anyway what do you think of Guy?

Dwayne: He's a nice guy

Julie: Okay bye

Dwayne: Bye. Have a nice day


	4. Jesse

**I am going on vacation so I won't update for about a week or two. Sorry **

**Jesse's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Jesse: Ah Connie. I've known her forever. She gives great advice. Trust me on that. She's smart to. I love her. She's always gonna be my lil sister.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Jesse: They belong together. They really love each other. I KNOW I will be at their wedding in a couple of years.

Julie: Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Jesse: (laughs)

Julie: Okay I guess that's a no. What do you think of Guy?

Jesse: Guy is my brother from another mother. He is part of the Oreo Line. He is my best friend.

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Jesse: Oh at the camp we (laughs) we walked in on them and Guy was pissed because he hadn't kissed her all year and we interrupted them the first time and we did it again. (Laughs)

Julie: How long have Connie and Guy known each other?

Jesse: Um since Pre-K

Julie: Wow

Jesse: Yeah they liked each other in kindergarten and then in fifth grade he had the guts to ask her out.

Julie: Okay thanks

Jesse: No problem


	5. Ken

**Sorry this is so short, but It was hard to do Ken because I can completely understand his personality. But I do love Ken in the third movie when Russ teaches him how to "trash talk".**

Ken's Thoughts

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Ken: She is really nice.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Ken: Well if they're happy with each other then it's great.

Julie: Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Ken: Nope.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Ken: He is also really nice and a great hockey player.

Julie: Well thanks Ken. Are you okay you seem upset.

Ken: (yawns) just tired

Julie: Oh okay.


	6. Portman

**Portman's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Portman: She's like my little sister. She's also great at tutoring.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Portman:  If he hurts her I'll kill him.

Julie: I don't think you understand how much you scare me.

Portman: (laughs)

Julie: Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Portman: She's hot, but no. She is too much like my little sister.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Portman: He's a nice guy and he's really good at hockey. I still feel bad for checking him and Averman really hard at our first practice with the old and new ducks.

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Portman: Who do you mean by "them"?

Julie: Connie and Guy

Portman: Oh nothing yet.

Julie: Well thanks. The interview is over now.


	7. Luis

**Luis's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Luis: She's hot. But I know the other Ducks would kill me if I made a move on her so I don't flirt with her.

Julie: Luis when I say this I am not trying to be mean, but she wouldn't flirt back.

Luis: Oh yeah and why not?

Julie: Because she's already dating her soul mate.

Luis: True. Next Question.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Luis: Well they look happy together.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Luis: He's a nice guy and he's a good hockey coach. He helped me learn how to stop, well he tried to help me, but I am useless.

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Luis: I'm not really the kind of guy to pull pranks on people.

Julie: Please Dwayne told me about the time when you guys pulled that prank on him.

Luis: Ok, but I haven't done anything to Connie or Guy yet.

Julie: Okay well that's it. Thanks.


	8. Goldberg

**Read my new story Ducks: Halloween**

**Goldberg's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Goldberg: She's been a great friend of mine for a while. She's nice, but don't mess with her. Don't let the whole "angel" look fool you.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Goldberg: I remember the first time they kissed. Me and Jesse had our eyes wide and mouths dropped. You know Connie loves him and you know Guy loves her. It's cute. Real cute.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Goldberg: Didn't I just answer that?

Julie: Oh yeah sorry.

Goldberg: No problem Kitty.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Goldberg: Nice guy. Really good at hockey.

Julie: (laughs)

Goldberg: What?

Julie: I remember when we were scrimmaging and you said and I quote "Lucky shot. Merry Christmas Guy" after Banks scored on you.

Goldberg: Well yeah (Goldberg said as he cheeks turned red)

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Goldberg: Nothing! We can't prank Connie because she'd kill us and Guy would kill us too. I mean the guy hits hard. I pranked him once. NEVER AGAIN!

Julie: Okay interview over.


	9. Fulton

**Fulton's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Fulton: Well Connie is very loyal. If I had a girlfriend I would want the girl to have Connie's personality.

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Fulton: Dude there in love.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Fulton: He's a cool guy and he's probably the second best player on the team after Adam.

Julie: When they first kissed when and where was it?

Fulton: (laughs) it was after we beat the hawks. Guy told the guys he planned to kiss her when the moment was "right". I remember me and Charlie started laughing when they kissed.

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Fulton: (blushes) I'd rather not say.

Julie: Well that was my last question. Thank you.


	10. Russ

**Russ's Thoughts**

Julie: So what do you think of Connie?

Russ: Connie and I are tight. She's my home girl

Julie: So what do you think of her relationship with Guy?

Russ: They cool

Julie: Have you ever thought of Connie as more than a "friend"?

Russ: Hell no! She's cute but nah. Brothers got rules and one of them is not to mach on the other one's girl.

Julie: What do you think of Guy?

Russ: Guy's a homie. He a cool dude

Julie: What's the funniest thing you or any of the other ducks had ever done to them?

Russ: I told you. Connie's my home girl I wouldn't do that to her.

Julie: Well thanks

Russ: Sorry no time for autographs.


End file.
